Battle City: What Really Happend
by Tazin-tsho Mircado Corsicadin
Summary: It's a better and more dramatic version of the battle city tournament.
1. C1 The Insane Battle, Joey Vs The RH

C.1 The Insane Battle, Joey VS. The Rare Hunter  
  
How, why, now, why must I lose a Duel Now?  
Serenity, please forgive me, this duel it wasn't my fault.  
If only it was any other day!  
If it was, then I could see you but it is too late I am now broken,  
Serenity forgive me!  
Why, why is it I am beaten just for a painted peace of cardboard, than  
again it is my rarest one, The Red Eyes Black Dragon?  
  
Rare Hunter #1: You, you their boy you shall duel me or we will take your Red Eyes Black Dragon by force!  
  
Joey: How did you even know I had a Red Eyes Black Dragon?  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Because we are Rare Hunters we search the world for the rarest Duel Monsters Cards and you boy have an exceptionally rare one and we plan to take it from you in a duel with me!  
  
Joey: Say what, I don't have to duel you since it is my card and I have somewhere to go!  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Shall the other two Rare Hunters and I take it from you by force then?  
  
Joey: Fine than I agree to this Duel so lets get it on!  
  
Serenity, forgive me for even agreeing to that duel, for if I didn't I  
would've been beaten to a bloody pulp, but at least I would see you. Oh, little sis if you forgive me you would truly be the nicest sister an  
brother could ever have!  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Good, we shall play by Battle City Rules and when I win your Red Eyes Black Dragon is mine!  
  
I thought I could beat him I even had the upper hand and than it happened!  
Why is it out of all the cards there are he had to play he played that  
card!  
  
Joey: So you Rare Hunter why don't you duel like a man and stop playing defense monsters!  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Fool, it doesn't matter about those cards since the whole time I was waiting for the Ultimate and Unstoppable card, for I now play all five pieces of Exodia, I summon The Forbidden One, Exodia!  
  
Joey: Exodia, that's impossible how could you summon Exodia so early in the duel?  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Fool I have three complete sets of Exodia, which I won as prizes in other duels!  
  
Joey: No, not Exodia now I'll lose my Red Eyes!  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Now then, Exodia Obliterate!  
  
Than just to make things worse they beat me up for it, just for the hell of  
it . What happened after that little sis I don't remember, until Tristan came  
and saved me?  
  
Tristan: Joey, get up you'll miss your little sister's Eye Surgery!  
  
Joey: What, who is it?  
  
Tristan: Joey, it's me Tristan now get up already your sister wants to see you!  
  
Joey: What time is it?  
  
Tristan: Oh, it's about 9:50!  
  
Joey: What, we only have ten minutes till' Serenity's Eye Surgery!  
  
Tristan: Well than come on we don't have time wate!  
  
Thank God for Tristan if it wasn't for him I wouldn't see you little sis,  
but don't worry I am on my way!  
  
Mrs. Wheeler: Serenity please open the door otherwise the doctors can't operate!  
  
Serenity: No not until I see Joey!  
  
Joey, big brother, please come I miss you so badly. You promised you would  
come last night, but you never came.  
I won't go through this surgery until I see you!  
  
Joey: Serenity!  
  
Serenity: Joey!  
  
Joey: Serenity, please leave the room so you could have your surgery that I worked so hard for you to have!  
  
Serenity: No, you promised to come last night you promised but you never came!  
  
Joey: Serenity, forgive me if I hurt you but I tried my hardest to get here, but I was forced into a Duel with a bunch of low life's! Then they knock me out after I lost, when I woke up Tristan helped me get here! But sis you just have to forgive me since though I did hurt you the whole time I thought of you, and the whole time I wanted to see you, sis you actually don't have to forgive me since I am your big bro I am supposed to be their for you, but I am here for you now Serenity so please forgive me.  
  
Serenity: Oh, Joey I missed you so much!  
  
Joey: Don't worry sis it'll be all right, it'll be all right.  
  
Serenity: I love you Joey.  
  
Joey: I love you too little sis.  
  
Serenity, I am happy I got to see you face to face, but that Rare Hunter, he stopped me from seeing you, he took my best card, and Serenity you can  
bet I'll get him back soon enough!  
  
Joey, thank you for coming here, since I haven't seen you in so long, what ever stopped you from seeing me I just know one day you'll face it again  
and overcome it beautifully!  
  
Yugi: So Joey how is Serenity doing?  
  
Joey: The Surgery went great and she's now in the Recovery Room and soon enough she'll be seeing again!  
  
Yugi: That's great, but Joey what stopped you from seeing Serenity on time?  
  
Joey: Oh, some guy calling himself a Rare Hunter!  
  
Yugi: Never heard of such a thing but they sound pretty dangerous.  
  
Solomon Matau: Yugi, time for Breakfast!  
  
Yugi: Coming Gramps, got to go Joey, see ya!  
  
Yami (in Yugi's mind): Yugi we should be on our guard since if these Rare Hunters attacked Joey good chance they'll attack us next.  
  
After what them Rare Hunters did to me, I will find him, and reclaim my Red  
Eyes!  
Since what they did they'll soon regret!  
  
Chapter End  
  
T.M.C: Okay, C.1 was a bit of a copyright since I do have to make this with a Dramatic Start, so otherwise I only wish I owned Yugi-oh and everything in it.  
  
The next ones just as bad yet just as good.  
  
Peace and Love to All,  
  
Tazin-tsho Mircado Corsicadin  
  
Warning! The next chapter might have lemony content, not a gurantee. 


	2. C2 Thoughts Wander

C.2 Thoughts Wander  
  
Why now must there be a huge threat, and than to make things worse Yami believes this Battle City Tournament is are destiny, I just wonder what he  
means?  
  
Solomon Matau (A.K.A Gramps): Yugi why haven't you touched your Breakfast, I mean you came down here saying you were hungry but after Joey called you don't even look at your food. The Yugi I know would have cleaned his plate by now. Yugi, what's the matter?  
  
Yugi: Well Gramps, ever since Joey called about what happened to him last night I felt as if those Rare Hunters he was talking about, were the same people in control of Bandit Keith in my duel with him not to long ago.  
  
Gramps: Well Yugi as long as you believe in The Heart of The Cards those Rare Hunters should be worrying about you not the other way around.  
  
Yugi: I know that Gramps, but who knows what they would do just to get one of my cards, I mean after what they did to Joey you can't be so sure what they'd do to a person win or lose.  
  
Gramps: True, true, but I don't see any in this room so I think were safe in here Yugi!  
  
Yugi: Ha, ha, ha, true Gramps, very true.  
  
Why is it I am still worrying since it's been a day and I haven't seen one  
and I am safe in my room? But why do they do what they do, I mean what could these people do with Joey's Red Eyes or even any of my Cards. Maybe its like Duelist Kingdom, where Pegasus only wanted my Millennium puzzle,  
maybe it's just like that.  
  
Joey: Now Serenity, tell me if Kaiba's Blue Eyes attacks my Gearfreid which trap card do you think I should play?  
  
Serenity: Uh Joey...  
  
Joey: Hurry up sis, which card do you think!  
  
Serenity: Joey...  
  
Joey: Hurry up and answer little sis!  
  
Serenity: I DON'T KNOW, YOU'RE THE CHAMPION DUELIST!  
  
Joey: Oh, yeah, guess I forgot, sorry sis.  
  
Serenity: It's all right, just don't do it again. ALL RIGHT!  
  
Joey: Jeez okay sis, I won't. You know, right there you made Bakura's evil side seem nice.  
  
Serenity: Uh Joey...  
  
Joey: Yeah sis.  
  
Serenity:...DON'T YOU EVER DIS BAKURA AGAIN, TRUST ME THEIR! GOT IT!  
  
Joey: Fine! 'Sides why you defending Bakura?  
  
Serenity: Aren't visiting hours over?  
  
Joey: Oh, so it's like that, see ya!  
  
Serenity: See ya big bro!  
  
I hope big bro isn't hurt because of that, but I love Bakura, and I need to  
be with him now more than ever.  
  
Serenity: (On the phone) Bakura I need you to come to my room now, no questions asked!  
  
Bakura: Sure love, be right there.  
  
Why is it whenever I try to focus I think of what Yami said, how this Battle City Tournament could be our destiny, but Pegasus is gone, who must  
we fight now?  
  
Gramps: Yugi may I come in?  
  
Yugi: Sure Gramps.  
  
Gramps: Now Yugi I can tell when my favorite Grandson is sad to death, tell me Yugi, what's wrong?  
  
Yugi: Gramps...why the hell must I've been given the Millennium Puzzle? Every time something bad happens Yami and me have to stop it. It's too much, why couldn't someone else have gotten it. All I do is endanger my friends with all of the ancient games!  
  
Gramps: Don't worry, you've gone through Duelist Kingdom, and you can go through Battle City no problem. I mean you're the world champion duelist for a reason, because your good and you have the heart of the cards on your side. As well as Yami too, but you could do just fine without him.  
  
Yugi: You know Gramps you have a point, thanks!  
  
Gramps: Well that's what Grandpas are for, nice bullshit and teaching the grandsons how to pimp it!  
  
I wonder why Serenity called me; maybe she loves me just as much as love  
her. In the name of god, I hope she does.  
  
Serenity: Who's there!  
  
Bakura: Don't worry it's just me.  
  
Serenity: Oh, Bakura...where the hell are you; could you come closer?  
  
Bakura: I forgot you couldn't see but sure.  
  
Serenity: There's something I've wanted to tell you...um...I...love you. Do you too?  
  
Bakura: Serenity, ever since I met you I have, just couldn't get the words out.  
  
Serenity: Please come closer...so I may kiss you.  
  
T.M.C:Okay, due to the fact I am yet to figure out how to write a sex seen without telling you every pornified detail (if I do the bitchy demons, I mean angelic saints who run will hunt me down and no one would be able to find the body) so I can only tell you what can be heard outside of her room fifteen minutes from now. So enjoy what you hear (or in this case read).  
  
Serenity: Oh...yes Bakura faster, faster...oh!  
  
Bakura: Serenity! I...oh...love...ah...you!  
  
Bakura & Serenity: O h...ah...yes!  
  
T.M.C.: You all better pray tonight that I figure a way out and fast, otherwise words. Anyways, back to your story.  
  
Serenity: I love so much, stay with me.  
  
Bakura: If I stay here than your brother will find out what we've done.  
  
Serenity: Then come back tomorrow.  
  
Bakura: I will, peace love.  
  
The moon shines high up  
Thoughts wander through its large halls  
Though, hell moves this night  
  
Rare Hunter #1: Master Marik, I present to you the prize of the hunt, the Red Eyes Black Dragon.  
  
Marik: Ah yes, this card will come to be useful, soon, but until then keep it in your deck for safekeeping. Soon we shall be victorious in battle city and have the pharaoh's power!  
  
Chapter End  
  
Find out what happens next in C.3 One Soul Per Session (Ancient Egyptian Family Counseling)  
  
T.M.C.: Next chapter is very surprising. And the thing won't pick up until a few chapters later. I'm also going too add some comedy to this (though gramps telling Yugi to pimp it is a bit comedic)  
  
Peace and Love to All,  
Tazin-tsho Mircado Corsicadin 


End file.
